


Let Me Help

by Roseflame44



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseflame44/pseuds/Roseflame44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>China notices something wrong with Japan, who  has been looking sick for a while and decides to take action. ChinaXJapan. Made from prompt sent in on other site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Help

**Author's Note:**

> So this almost boarders something in need of a warning but it doesn't go that way so don't worry. This is just going to be a fluff piece.

ChiJap - #7 - Let Me Help

The world meeting was rather boring and noisy. It seemed normal, everyone arguing and shouting... well almost everyone, the select few who didn't argue were paying little to no attention to the others. China was one of the few who had giving up the nonsensical arguing a while ago. Now the long-haired nations attention was on a certain other Eastern nation in the room.

China had begun to notice Japan's lack of attention to the crazy chaos around him. The silent nation looked rather lost sitting there. His normally pale skin looked unhealthily light, dark circles encased deep brown eyes and the youngers' clothes seemed to hang off his shoulders. It was all deeply worrying and China's gut twisted uneasily, he had a bad feeling about what might have caused the other to look like this.

Japan's eyelids dropped slightly, he shook his head softly in an attempt to clear it. It seemed useless, he'd been losing sleep every night do to the pains that racked his body. A small sigh escaped his slightly thin lips, he was just waiting to leave. Any other time he'd pay attention and interject when he thought necessary. Sadly it just wasn't going to happen, he was to tired and didn't want anyone else to catch onto it.

China was grateful when the meeting finally let out, it was tedious and boring to listen to nothing but other people's arguments. Not to mention he was worried about Japan. The man in question was heading into the hall and China jogged to catch him before he left.

"Japan! Japan wait." China called out to the other, slowing his pace as he got closer to him. Another strange thing, Japan was walking at a rather slow pace. Not nearly what he normally walked, just another thing to add to China's growing list of worries.

The silent nation halted, when standing it was even more plain to see that his normally well pressed and well fighting white uniform was sagging and crumpling in all the wrong ways. China's keen eyes could even detect the slightest form of a shiver going through the others body, was he cold? It seemed relatively warm in the building.

"Hello China." Japan bowed before straightening. A look of dizziness briefly passed over his face, gone before China could notice.

"Hello Japan, are you feeling well? You seemed... off during the meeting."

Inwardly Japan cringed, so someone had noticed, China no less. "I'm fine China, it's just a little lack of sleep. Paperwork mostly."

"Okay but still, just lost sleep wouldn't cause you to look so thin."

"I'm fine China, you're just seeing things." Japan assured, although there was a hint of anger behind it. Anyone would have missed it... China wasn't just anyone. Though anyone could see Japan was beginning to grow agitated by the questions.

"If you say so..." This was not the end of this. Japan was most definitely not okay and China was going to find out why.

Days had passed and China had been stacking out Japan's home, trying to find a clue that would give him the ability to question him more.

The old traditional house stood surrounded by trees - perfect for China's scouting. The house was large, two floors, the natural brown of the wood and the paper and wood doors made a striking picture. It was something truly wonderful and China knew Japan had had a hand in making it. He also knew the inside was different then the outside, more new aged. Japan was very good with technology and China didn't doubt he had a mix of old and new inside.

Frankly the older nation was feed up with waiting. 'Just a few more hours...' He'd wait till it was dark, probably around seven. Japan would still be awake and not very tired. He could just hang out in the tree for a little while longer even if it was somewhat uncomfortable. The long red sleeves that were much to big for his arms made a good pillow as he staked out the house.

As the day went on and the inside of the house still seemed empty to anyone who didn't know better. Nothing moved inside and everything was quiet.

Outside the day passed with only the leaves blowing in the wind and the scurrying noise of small animals. Soon the clear blue sky turned orange and purple then finally deep blue sprinkled with dots of white. It was lovely and China knew Japan would love to sit out and watch the moon rise, yet the raven haired man never showed.

Finally the time came and he jumped out of the tree and landed neatly on the dirt. He hardly made a sound as he moved through the trees to Japan's front door. Sliding the wood and paper like material to the side and slipping in.

The inside of the house had certainly changed since the last time he'd been here. In one room a tv was sitting on a long, low cabinet a small plant on one side and a picture frame on the other. In the hollow spots under the tv was filled with games and movies. The game controllers would definitely in the drawers and the game systems with other electronics. That seemed to be the most modern thing in the room, the rest had an older feel to it.

The distant sound of... of something caught China's attention. His feet lead him down the hall, not making the smallest squeak. His stomach turned, feeling sick as the noise got louder and more clear. It sounded wet and painful and made China want to be sick. What was worse was that it came from the bathroom. He hoped against hope that it didn't mean what he thought it could mean.

He stood there for a moment before steeling his nerves and taking a step back. He took a deep breath and swung his leg out in a powerful kick. It connected with the wooden door and the door fell to the floor with a thud.

There kneeling beside the toilet was Japan, his body shaking violently as he coughed. Deep brown eyes looked terrified as they say that he was no longer alone. Slimy yellowish brown substance dripped from the corner of his mouth. His face looked tear-stained and ashamed when his eyes locked with China's.

China himself was in shock at the despondent nation. Anger and worry welled inside him, his mind fighting as he looked at the shaking nation. It broke his heart to see Japan like that but he just couldn't stop the anger that rose. Why wouldn't he tell him? Didn't Japan trust him enough?

"Japan what happened? Wh-what caused you to do this? Why didn't you talk to me? I could have helped you!" Seems anger and betrayle over took worry and pity.

The stoic nation however just continued to look at him shamefully, shivering where he knelt. His brown eyes slowly filled with tears. He hardly ever cried but this. This was something he didn't want anyone to know. It was a shameful thing but his pride made him hide it and now he'd been caught, and by the person he never wanted to find out.

"C-china." He stuttered shakily. The fact his stomach was empty and he was tired made him weaker.

The sound of his name snapped him out of his long winded rant. He looked down and felt guilty for not helping Japan before giving him a lecture. "I'm sorry Japan." He bent down and looked the other in the eyes. "You really should have told me though."

He ripped a few squares of toilet paper away and wiped the slimy bile off the younger nations face, being very gently as he did so. He tossed the soiled piece away and flushed it around with the rest of the horrid yellowish bile.

China was gently as he helped the younger nation to his feet. "Come on then. Let's get you to bed."

Japan shakily began to walk with the help of China of course. His legs almost gave in several times, forcing China to carry more of the others wait. China didn't mind, Japan was lighter then he should be.

Soon the two Asian nations were in Japan's bedroom, slowly moving towards the low bed.

"Easy," China cautioned as he helped Japan lay down. He tucked the other man into the bed and ran a hand through his raven hair. "Now tell me what's wrong."

Japan relaxed against the sheets, releasing the tension from his aching body. "I've been sick for a while... It's been getting worse this past few weeks. I can't eat anything and it's hard to sleep since my body hurts from not eating." Everything tasted horrible too. The bile he threw up always left a taste that lingered for a long time. He could hardly look at food since it make his stomach lurch and churn painfully.

China sighed softly and put a hand to Japan's pale cheek. The younger leaned into the touch slightly, he wanted nothing more then to be comforted by China. Likewise China wanted to take care and comfort Japan.

Japan's eyes were half lidded, weariness taking over his body as he tried to stay awake. China put the back of his hand to Japan's forehead. It was burning hot against his own cool skin. He sighed softly, this could take a while to remedy. He patted Japan's head softly.

"Sleep Japan. I'm not going anywhere with you like this." He wouldn't have left even if the other was in perfect shape, he loved spending time with him. It was a highlight and China cursed their schedules for making it hard to spend time together.

Japan weakly nodded and let his heavy eyelids slip close as sleep pulled him down into its clutches. He needed sleep badly if he was going to get better and with China's assurance that he'd stay with him it made it easier for him to sleep peacefully.

China sat beside Japan as he fell asleep, his fingers gliding through the youngers raven hair. As soon as he was sure Japan would be asleep for a while he went off to make something for him to eat when he woke. The simpler the better would have to work for now. He didn't know how much Japan could stomach at the moment.

Soup would be the best for him right now and maybe something light too. Crackers or something like that. It would be less likely make him feel sick and want to throw up. China nodded to himself and made his way to Japan's kitchen.

Japan didn't dream or feel the usual pains that kept him from sleep. It was nice and he was glad to have China with him. The simple sense of peace he got from the other being there was a feeling he hadn't had in a long time. He'd missed being so relaxed and comfortable with someone. He trusted China, more then he trusted anyone even if it never seemed like he did. He is a quiet and solitary nation so of course it'd be hard for others to tell who he trusted and other things that were never said, but China always noticed. He could tell if things were going poorly for Japan and was usually one of the first, if not the only one, to help him.

China worked quickly when he made the soup. It helped a lot that Japan had a few very efficient kitchen appliances. In no time at all he had made the soup and grabbed some crackers from a cabinet before bringing it into Japan's room.

The smell of food hit Japan's senses. Usually anything like that would make he rush off to the bathroom but this didn't. His stomach didn't churn, it only growled hungrily. His deep brown eyes fluttered open slowly just as China set the bowl down on the bedside table. He saw China smile softly at him and couldn't help but let a small smile slip onto his lips.

"Do you feel up to eating aru?" He asked sitting down beside the drowsy nation. Japan nodded and slowly sat up, wary of getting dizzy. China helped him and made him comfortable, putting pillows behind his back before handing him the bowl.

"Careful it's hot."

"Thank you." Japan said his voice slightly horse and strained. The first spoonful of hot liquid felt wonderful on his throat. It tasted just as good and he at it quickly, burning his tongue slightly.

Japan set the bowl to the side and smiled gratefully at China. He didn't feel sick which was a good thing so at least he would be able to keep this down.

China was happy to see Japan eating. "Do you want any more?" He asked after Japan had finished. Japan shook his head, doubting he'd be able to eat another bowl full.

Instead he moved over some and patted the spot he'd just vacted, his cheeks a light pink.

China gave him a confused look before it dawned on him and he moved to sit beside the quiet nation. He pulled the cover over his legs slightly and turned to Japan who was still blushing, the dark red color spreading over his fair skin quickly. Though it was obivous he was comfortable with China next to him and even moved closer. His head on China's shoulder and his eyes closed.

China slowly wrapped his arm around Japan, it was peaceful sitting like that. He never wanted to move from that spot and it didn't seem like he was going anywhere anytime soon. The soft, slow breaths showed that Japan had fallen asleep, his fingers curled into the fabric of China's shirt.

China just smiled and kissed the top of his head. "I'll always be here for you." The whispered words didn't fall on deaf ears as Japan snuggled closer to him. He truly loved having China with him. Simply he loved China and he knew that China loved him. The words didn't need to be spoke between them, it was just something that would always be true.


End file.
